Interdiction de L'amour
by Voice-L
Summary: WOF,reconocida universidad de Francia, por su educación gratuita y resultados, aunque no es reconocida solamente por eso,sino por una regla en particular. 'el amor esta completamente prohibido', estar enamorado significa condenar los estudios, pero siempre habrá alguien que lleve la contraria, después de todo, las reglas se hicieron para romperse. [Riren]
1. PROLOGO

_**PROLOGO**_

 _En la preparatoria ''Wings Of Freedom'' existe una regla estricta que debe llevarse a cabo sin duda alguna._ _ **Esta estrictamente prohibido el amor,**_ _toda alma que quiera entrar a estudiar esta prestigiosa preparatoria, debe deshacerse de todo sentimiento amoroso y de su pareja si es que tiene una, pues se ha comprobado que toda persona con algún sentimiento amoroso o que tenga una relación, disminuye sus capacidades de concentración y estudio, causando que esto perjudique sus estudios y arruine automáticamente su carrera._

 _Para poder entrar a esta preparatoria, aparte de dar el examen de admisión, se debe dar un examen de ''vida'', es decir, si la persona ha estado en una relación, cuando termino aquella, o si está actualmente en una. La mayoría de las personas no logran entrar a este lugar no porque el puntaje en el examen no les alcanzo, sino porque se negaban a terminar sus relaciones o porque las terminaban forzosamente y caían en depresión._

 _No por nada Wings Of Freedom tiene el nivel académico que tiene, nivel nacional, además de ser gratuita, solo se paga un pequeña cantidad antes de empezar el año, pues recibe dinero por los altos puntajes que obtienen los universitarios. Se podría decir que es el lugar educacional perfecto, claro siempre y cuando no esté interesado en el amor._

 _El único amor que se permite en este lugar es el amor por el estudio, deportes, literatura, etc. si una persona intenta entrar en una relación cuando ya estaba estudiando en el recinto será automáticamente expulsado del lugar sin la devolución del dinero entregado a principio de año, y si surge algún noviazgo entre dos personas del mismo establecimiento, ambos serian expulsadas._

 _En esta lugar existe un chico apodado ''el chico más popular de la humanidad''; Rivaille Ackerman. Proviene de buena familia y siempre ocupa el primer lugar en los exámenes. Es envidiado por muchos y respetado por todos. Sin embargo hay cierta nueva alma que entra a estudiar a esta prisión sin amor, un castaño de ojos esmeraldas con brillo dorado._

 _El primer día de clases del año, Eren Jeager, llegaba tarde a la ceremonia de presentación. Se supone que debía juntarse con su amigo Armin…hace media hora. Cuando llego a su nuevo lugar de estudio quedo asombrado por la lujosa infraestructura._

— _y pensar que es gratuito. —decía asombrado._

 _Eso si cuando intento entrar por la entrada principal, tuvo que esconderse rápidamente, pues un rector se paseaba por el lugar._

'' _ **Regla N°1 de WOF : la puntualidad es el reflejo del deseo de estudio y permanencia en este establecimiento''**_

 _El castaño busco otra vía por la cual poder acceder al lugar sin ser descubierto. Rodeo el lugar hasta dar con una pequeña ventana abierta._

— _Bien, aquí vamos. —se trepo por la muralla entrando por la ventana, accediendo al cuarto de baño, menos mal estaba vacio —Fácil. – decía mientras se arreglaba su ropas, para luego salir del baño. Se fijo en la hora y comenzó a calcular. Llego 30 minutos tarde, y las clases comenzaban a las 8 en punto. Ya eran las 8:45. Salió hecho una bala del baño sin mirar hacia donde corría, al momento de doblar en una esquina del pasillo, choca con algo cayendo en algo suave y perfumado, luego de retomar la conciencia se dio cuenta de no era ''algo'' con lo que había chocado, sino ''alguien'' y estaba sobre él._

— _L-Lo siento! . —dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente del cuerpo al que había emboscado, — Fue mi error, no veía por donde ven…- se quedo a media disculpa cuando vio con quien había chocado._

 _Y lo vio, un joven de cabello azabache, de nívea piel y de unos ojos profundos y atrayentes, de un color extraño, como un negro azulado, no pudo evitar sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal en el momento en que vio directo a esos ojos._

— _Oi, será mejor que vallas tu clase, si no quieres que te vea un rector y te suspendan en tu primer día de clases. —decía serio mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas mientras el castaño seguía tirado en el suelo, entonces el azabache se le acerco y le tendió una mano – que esperas, no me importa si te expulsan pero será mejor que te vayas si no quieres problemas._

 _El castaño se quedo mirando un momento la ayuda del otro, aceptando su ayuda para levantarse. Sus manos eran suaves y frías al tacto, — M-muchas gracias! –decía apenado mientras soltaba la mano contraria, y este se iba, - M-Me llamo Eren Jeager!, espero llevarnos bien. —de la nada dijo eso, llamando la atención del que se iba mientras sentía como su rostro aumentaba su temperatura._

—… _Rivaille, solo Rivaille y espero no me causes problemas, Eren…- dijo antes de irse, dejando al castaño con una extraña sensación en su pecho._

 _De ese encuentro ya han pasado 2 meses… en los cuales Eren logro acercarse a Rivaille, convirtiéndose en su amigo._

— _¿Y…? ¿se lo dirás? – preguntaba un rubio mientras bebía un zumo bajo junto a su amigo en la azotea de la universidad, apoyados en los barandales de esta._

 _-¿Estas loco, Armin…?- Decía el castaño mientras miraba hacia el patio principal de WOF._

 _-Eren, no podrás seguir fingiendo que eres hetero para no perderlo…_

 _-Lo sé… - de pronto en su vista se cruza la persona de la cual hablaban, - pero, no…por lo menos por ahora, no quiero meterlo en problemas, y como dijiste, tampoco quiero perderlo…- decía mientras seguía con la mirada a aquella persona dueña de sus pensamientos._

 _-Eren…_

 _\- No se puede, Armin. —Decía con notable tristeza – está prohibido, lo que siento no puede ser, tampoco creo que sea importante, luche mucho para poder quedar en esta universidad, no arriesgare mis estudios por un simple sentimiento que futuro alguno no tendría._

— _Pero…¿Qué harás entonces?_

— _Nada, seguiré fingiendo que soy hetero para poder seguir a su lado…después de todo también es mi amigo, es estúpido romper una linda amistad con sentimientos que sabes solo causaran problemas- decía algo melancólico. – si se llegaran a enterar que existe algún sentimiento amoroso entre personas de este lugar, seria cavar su propia tumba, por algo WOF es una prepa solo para hombres, aunque claro, eso no me ayuda en lo absoluto, y ahora estoy aquí, lamentándome por algo que no puede ser, y para mas remate en un país que recién vengo conociendo._

— _Oh, cierto…pero no debes preocuparte por eso de que todos son hombres, he oído varios rumores acerca de que hay parejas aquí dentro._

 _\- Wow, ¿en serio? Se nota que estas informado, pero no importa, seré optimista, si pude evitar el amor durante estos años, creo que podre evitarlo nuevamente ¿no crees? Debo ser optimista.—decía recuperando su ánimo normal, lo cual agradecía su amigo y aprovecho para cambiar el tema de conversación ,– Y, ¿Cómo están tus padres? ._

— _Están bien, dijeron que podía volver a Alemania cuando quiera, si me arrepentía de estudiar aquí, ya sabes, son muy sobre protectores, mira – le muestra su celular, el cual estaba lleno de mensajes de su madre._

— _Wow, por lo menos tienes suerte que aquí todos sepan hablar ingles, sino estarías perdido, después de todo, apestas hablando francés. —se burlaba del castaño revolviendo sus cabellos._

— _Hey.—decía tratando de zafarse del trato del rubio, entonces al volver la vista hacia abajo se da cuenta que el azabache lo estaba viendo, mientras conversaba con un rubio más alto que el. Eren al darse cuenta de la intensa mirada desvía su vista retirándose del barandal junto a su amigo. Sentía nuevamente como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo miraba de esa manera._

'' _ **No importa que tanto lo evites, tarde o temprano te alcanzare. ''**_

 _ **Atentamente el amor**_

 **Voice chan al habla:**

 **Hola gente hermosa! Primero que nada, no sé hacer prólogos, asique este será como un capitulo y prologo a la vez xd .**

 **Que dicen ¿les gusto? Lo escribí porque ya hace tiempo que tenía una idea así, un Eren fingiendo ser hetero para poder estar con Levi y tentarlo con el pasar del tiempo e.e**

 **Me emociono de solo pensarlo *¬*y emm no se cuando actualice este, pues es solo un experimento, ya saben, todo depende de ustedes, si les gusto, lo seguiré, pero obvio no se cuando, se los dejo a su gusto.**

 **Y si no, bueno, fue un gusto escribirlo (?)**

 **De paso le agradezco a esa gente hermosa que le da fav y follow a mi y mis historias de verdad :') y los reviews obvio sus lindos reviews 3**

 **Nos leemos!~**

 **Voice chan fuera!~**


	2. Chapter 1: Invitación

Me despierto con total fastidio, mi cuerpo se siente pesado y me es difícil estirarme —sintiendo como mis huesos crujen exageradamente ante tal acción—para alcanzar mi despertador que yacía en el suelo, luego de que al querer apagarlo lo mande a volar estrellándolo contra el suelo de mi habitación. Logro dar con el aparatito que me indica que, nuevamente es lunes.

Como odio los lunes.

Me levanto después de varios "5 minutitos más", la alarma sonó a las 7 en punto de la mañana, tengo que estar en WOF antes de las 8 y ya son las 7:45. Luego de darme una bofetada mental por quedarme pegado a la calidez de mis sabanas, bañarme a la velocidad de la luz y vestirme apenas, logro salir corriendo rumbo a WOF mientras digiero la tostada de mi desayuno.

Normalmente el trayecto desde mi hogar hasta la escuela me toma un tiempo de 15 minutos, pero como todos los Dioses, habidos y por haber, por algún motivo me odian, todos parecen llegar tarde. Es curioso cuando uno está más apurado, ocurre de todo en tu camino, como si el destino se empeñara en joderte y hacerte llegar tarde, pero oh, no me rindo y supero todo los obstáculos, incluyendo a una viejita que se demoraba años luz en pagar su boleto para tomar el tren, en serio, termine pagándole yo su ticket para que dejara de buscar entre su cartera las mínimas monedas que tenia, y después tener que cruzar por entre medio de una construcción yaqué mi camino directo a WOF lo habían cerrado, las horas interminables de videojuegos extremistas por fin sirven de algo. En fin. Cumplo la meta llegando a WOF a las 7:59, segundos más tarde escucho triunfante sonar la campanada de que las clases darán comienzo. Trato de retomar mi respiración regular, siento mi corazón latir a mil chocando contra mis costillas a causa de la adrenalina esparcida por todo mi cuerpo. Después de tomar mi segundo aliento, me ordeno lo mas que puedo el uniforme, para luego entrar a lo que será durante 3 años mi segunda casa.

La primera hora de la mañana me toca clases de bioquímica con la profesora Zoe. Sus clases son muy divertidas, ella es dueña de una personalidad un poco excéntrica, puesto que tiene un gran amor a todo relacionado con la ciencia, además de ser simpática también es algo ''acosadora'' a veces, pero creo que así es como demuestra su cariño.

La clase da fin luego de dos horas, lo bueno de eso es que por fin puedes levantarte de esos incómodos asientos para poder ir a relajarte en el pasto del lugar o descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol. En mi caso poder dormir con mayor libertad esos ''5 minutitos mas'' de la mañana que no pude disfrutar a plenitud, pero como todo en la vida no es perfecto, siempre habrá alguien que te lo impida.

Trato de hacerme el dormido para que, la persona quien sea que sea, logre entender la indirecta de que me deje dormir. Pero al parecer no entiende de indirectas. Estoy de lo más relajado acostado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol cubriéndome el rostro con mi suéter, yaqué no soy de esas personas que deja que los demás lo vean dormir.

No logro vislumbrar quien es la persona que osa molestarme en mi momento de descanso, pero por su forma de hacerme reaccionar ya me hago la idea de quién puede ser. Claro, si nadie en este lugar te golpearía las costillas si te ven de lo mas bien durmiendo. Por lo menos no con tal fuerza y persistencia.

—Oi, Eren, ¿Estas durmiendo? —a pesar de preguntarme eso el desgraciado sigue pateándome el costado.

—Mmm —le respondo con apenas un gemido, no sé, a ver si así le doy por entendido de que **si** estoy durmiendo y **no quiero** ser molestado. Y tal parece que por fin entendió la indirecta, porque deja mis pobres costillitas para irse por donde vino, el ya debería saber que cuando tengo sueño, soy un maldito antisocial.

Pasan unos 2 minutos desde que se fue y opto por quitarme el suéter que cubre mi rostro. El dolor en mis costillas ya no me permite seguir durmiendo. Pero gran es mi sorpresa que cuando retiro lo que servía como venda de mis ojos, hay alguien sentado al lado mío; él.

—¡Riv-Rivaille! —doy un salto en mi lugar y termino sentado en el pasto, pero él no parece inmutarse por verme despierto.

Por su culpa, cabe decir.

—Eres bueno haciéndote el dormido —dice dirigiendo su atención a un partido de futbol que se está jugando en frente, mientras bebe agua de una botella y yo me arrincono hacia el tronco del árbol para descansar la espalda —Por poco y te creo.—agrega luego de un rato.

—Aja. Eso es porque si estaba dormido—agrego sin muchas ganas, de verdad que quería dormir siquiera la mitad de la hora de receso pero no. Estando él a mi lado es imposible que pueda dormir.

—Pero ahora estas despierto —contraataca ahora dedicándome atención mientras deja a un lado la botella de agua.

—Gracias a ti —lo encaro e inevitablemente nuestras miradas se mantienen, haciéndome imposible no temblar ante aquellos ojos, obligándome a recordar ''cosas'' que siento por él.

Si, cosas.

Desvío de manera casi autómata mi mirada de la suyo prestando atención al partido del futbol que se estaba llevando a cabo. El silencio no aborda por completo el momento, por lo que no es incomodo, pero que aun así no deja de ser algo inquietante. Trato de relajarme lo más posible para no temblar como ruso en pleno invierno yaqué desde que desvié mí vista Rivaille no ha alejado la suya. Miro de soslayo sin quitar mi aparente atención del partido. Se remueve un poco hasta quedar en la misma posición en que estaba yo anteriormente, solamente que el colocaba sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

—¿Y? para que me estabas buscando…Normalmente no sueles juntarte conmigo en el primer receso .—no se me hace muy difícil mantener la tranquilidad, soy el amo del engaño.

—Solo estaba aburrido, Irvin tiene a su abuela enferma y se quedo en casa cuidándola —responde con sus ojos cerrados luego de un leve suspiro.

—… En teoría viniste a mí como perro abandonado porque estabas solo ¿no es así?, no sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado… —suspiro profundo y estiro mis brazos hacia el frente sintiendo crujir mis huesos como si de galletitas se tratasen— ¿Sabes? A pesar de que eres el señor popularidad tienes muy pocos amigos —me acomodo mejor contra el tronco llevando mi rodilla derecha contra mi pecho.

—Me basta y me sobra con los que tengo.

—Que antisocial.

—Me vale—se sienta nuevamente en el pasto, ahora ambos estamos en la misma posición— ¿Y tú? Normalmente siempre esta ese rubio contigo.

—¿Armin?, anoche hable con él y al parecer pesco un resfriado. Me prohibió acercarme a su casa para no contagiarme. —Suspiro—Y yo que quería pedirle prestado su Wii para jugar Super Smash Bross Brawl(1) .—me rasco la nuca y bostezo un poco. Hace días que tenía ganas de jugarlo, se supone que hoy se lo pediría pero justo enfermó. Otro motivo para odiar los lunes.

—¿Acaso no tienes una?.—voltea su mirada a mi persona mientras juega con la botella de agua entre sus dedos.

—No, si tuviera una créeme que no estaría de vagabundo pidiéndola prestada —digo en tono lastimero, si tuviera dinero obviamente me la compraría y de paso unos 5 juegos, pero mi mesada solo me da para los gastos mensuales.

De pronto el se queda quieto un momento, como si pensara algo. Luego de un silencio decide hablar.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy después de clases?

—¿Eh?...No que yo sepa.

Me queda mirando fijamente durante un largo rato —Sentí que fueron minutos – se levanto rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana de termino del receso —Juntémonos a las 5: 10 después de clases en la entrada —Me tiende su mano y se la acepto —No quiero retrasos —y se va de la misma forma en que llego.

Quede de pie durante un rato con una expresión extraña —Lo sé porque los chicos que pasaban se me quedaban mirando y se largaban a reír —, ¿a qué se debe esa súbita invitación?. Me aguante muy bien los nervios de tenerlo solo a mi lado, incluso cuando me tendió su mano. Pero ahora comienzo a temblar como jalea con solo pensar en esa invitación. Siento como todo lo que reprimí en su momento me atacase sin piedad haciendo arrodillarme para evitar que me vieran el rostro, el cual con solo tocar se que esta rojo cual tomate maduro. Me calmo y me dirijo al salón antes de que un rector me vea creyendo que me saltare las clases.

(~*o*)~

5 en punto y las clases dan término. Se supone que nos juntaremos en 10 minutos más pero prefiero llegar antes a llegar tarde, no se sabe que me puede pasar si me demoro 30 segundos. Tomo mi bolso y salgo por la puerta corrediza del salón. Veo la hora en mi celular, 5 :05. estoy llegando a la salida pero alguien me sorprende abrazándome por la espalda.

—Eren~ —me abraza por la espalda colgándose de mí. Casi me una paro cardiaco, respiratorio, incluso motor por el susto que me dio. Me zafo de su agarre mientras trato de regular mi respiración.

—Farlan —digo sin ánimo y de modo cortante, de verdad, soy muy sensible cuando me asustan. Creo que las películas y juegos como five nights at freddy's(2), Slenderman (3)o creepypastas dejaron secuelas en mi. Más aun si las jugué o vi de noche.

—Ya ya, lo siento pero me fue imposible no hacerlo— me palmea el hombro como señal de que fue una broma —Ya se! Como señal de paz te invito una hamburguesa.

— … Tentadora oferta, pero paso, tengo planes ahora y… — veo la hora en mi celular y me congelo. Siento que mi fin esta cerca. — ¡Son las 5 : 10! —salgo corriendo lo mas que mis pies pueden. Gritando un ''Lo siento'' a Farlan mientras llegaba a la entrada.

Y ahí estaba. El encargado de matarme por no llegar a tiempo.

Esta apoyado contra la reja negra del lugar. Me acerco lentamente sin perturbarlo, aun no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia al estar leyendo un libro al parecer muy interesante. Camino como corderito al matadero hacia él. Si voy a morir, mejor que sea rápido e indoloro, aunque lo ultimo lo dudo mucho. Ah, moriré sin siquiera poder haberme declarado, y virgen.

Dios, ¡moriré virgen!

Camino a paso lento pero seguro, pero me congelo cuando veo sus ojos fruncidos en un gesto de mal gusto cuando me ve.

Ha… incluso enojado se ve sexy…Por lo menos moriré con una buena vista…

Me saca de mi estado de ensoñación un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Si. Ya veo la luz.

Creí que seguiría hasta acabar su trabajo pero no fue así.

—A pesar de ser estudiante de WOF ni siquiera puedes cumplir con la primera regla —tal parece que me ha pateado como si de un balón se tratara. Cierra suavemente su libro y lo guarda en su bolso.

Estoy tendido en el suelo sujetándome con ambas manos mi estomago. No es la primera patada que recibo de él, como también se que no será la última. El se acerca para tenderme su mano.

— El dolor es la mejor herramienta para la obediencia. Espero que no lo olvides —me observa desde arriba, aun con su mano tendida—… o créeme que a la próxima te vuelo un diente ¿entendiste, Eren? —sentencia con su tono neutro.

Varias personas me han dicho ''¿Por qué te juntas con el?'', ''un día de estos encontraran tu cuerpo en un alcantarillado y sabremos que fue él'' o ''o eres muy tonto y retrasado o un bastardo suicida por juntarte con el''. Claro que esas personas no saben lo que siento por él. Se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos las que sepan, pero además de eso, me junto con él porque emite ese aura de que necesita ser comprendido. No soy Sor Teresa* ni nada por el estilo, aunque a veces voy a misa pero no por voluntad propia. Es solo que siento esa necesidad invisible de estar a su lado, sin importar como me trate, esperando el día en el que él pueda abrir su corazón a mí, que me deje ser su pañuelo cuando lo necesite. Así sabré que él no está solo y yo tampoco lo estaré.

—Si ….

Acepto su mano, es tan blanca y suave, a pesar de ser un poquito más bajo que yo, su mano es más grande que la mía. Suelto el agarre para que no sospeche o me quede embobado sintiendo su calor. El dolor en mi estomago ya ha desaparecido, no ha sido tan fuerte el golpe como esperaba que fuera. Por algún motivo me siento feliz por eso.

— ¿…Porque sonríes?

— ¿Eh? —no me doy cuenta si no es porque él me lo dice. Si pudiera verme diría que parezco un enfermo mental por la sonrisa estúpida que tengo en mi rostro. Sacuda la cabeza y hago gestos con mis manos tratando de quitarle importancia. —N-No, por nada…

Se me queda mirando, inspeccionando toda mi persona. Lo único que atino es a desviar mi mirada a un punto inexistente en el suelo. —Eres raro. —Agrega luego de un rato —Bien, vámonos, gracias a tu incompetencia llegando a la hora acordada nos hemos retrasado 5 minutos.

Oh Dios santo, 5 minutos de mi vida desperdiciados, 5 minutos en los que perfectamente pudo haber un terremoto, tsunami, los alíen nos hubieran invadido o o… Creo que solo son 5 minutos desperdiciados, nada más.

~(*o*~)

Jo-der.

Rivaille Ackerman. Si antes te amaba…ahora simplemente podría gritar mi amor a los cuatro vientos y besarte en este mismo instante, e incluso podría besar la arrugada piel de mi abuelita. Pero recuerdo mi asquerosa realidad y se me pasa.

Y no. No lo digo porque su departamento es mucho más bonito que el mío. Tampoco porque tiene peces mascota. Ni por qué su televisor es pantalla plana y de no se cuantas pulgadas. Quizás un poco porque es la primera vez que estoy en su casa.

Pero nada supera el hecho principal.

—¿¡TIENES WII Y EL SUPER SMASH BROSS BRAWL!?

Si. Definitivamente él es mi hombre ideal.

De pronto una revista enrollada en un tubo rebota contra mi cabeza.

—Oi, si te invite fue porque creí que mínimo podrías comportarte como un humano normal, si quiera un intento…Y si, como lo ves, ahí frente a tus estúpidos ojos tengo Wii y el famoso videojuego de tus sueños —dice sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras yo estoy en el suelo con el videojuego en mis manos casi llorando de la felicidad.

Creo que ya no odiare los lunes después de esto.

—En ningún momento se me cruzo por la cabeza que me invitarías a tu casa, y más aun tuvieras una consola.—digo absorto mirando el tesoro en mis manos .—tienes tantas cosas que las chicas te deben llover.

Instantáneamente me mordí el labio inferior arrepintiéndome de lo que dije. Yo mismo me hago daño recordándome lo que debo olvidar. El solo responde con un simple ''ah…'' mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor. A lo mejor él hasta ya tiene novia y no me ha querido contar. Aunque ¿Por qué debería? Después de todo está prohibido enamorarse si se quiere permanecer en la escuela… Aunque el solo hecho de que este con otra persona hace que mi ánimo decaiga drásticamente.

—Voy a buscar algo para tomar—se levanta y camina hasta la puerta abriéndola a la vez —Quédate quieto y no toques nada —hace abandono de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta tras de si.

—Vale… .—respondo, aunque ya se haya ido.

Repaso cada rincón de su pulcra habitación. No soy de esas personas que pueden permanecer quietos mucho rato en un solo lugar. La verdad su tamaño no están diferente a la mía, pero su orden es lo que la hace ver más amplia, su cuarto y el baño es lo único que esta aparte, la cocina, el comedor y el living esta todo en un solo lugar. En una esquina hay un librero, me acerco a ver y tiene un montón de libros, no soy de los que leen mucho, con suerte y leía los de la escuela, pero hay varios que reconozco por su nombre y otros que jamás en mi vida me atrevería a leer de lo gruesos que son. Me pregunto si en realidad los ha leído todos. Hay un escritorio en la esquina contraria al librero, está en perfecto orden solamente con un vaso con lápices en su interior y una lámpara en la superficie. Su cama esta junto a la pared a lado de una ventana con cortinas naranjas. Me acerco a la cama y me siento donde hace solo unos segundos Rivaille estaba. Toco las sabanas, imaginando que en esa misma cama él duerme plácidamente durante las noches.

Aseguro el perímetro viendo que Rivaille aun no llega con las cosas. Dejo la puerta tal cual la dejo para no levantar sospechas, y de una zancada caigo en su mullida cama. Abrazo su almohada inhalando el olor de esta. No me importa parecer un enfermo pervertido haciendo esto, con el tan solo hecho de estar así siento que podre vivir feliz de por vida.

Un vibrar en mi pantalón me saca de mi comodidad y mundo perfecto. Me levanto de la cama estirándola y dejándola tal cual estaba. Me dirijo al librero mientras saco el bullicioso aparatito que ya comenzaba a tocar ''Midnight City''(4). Contesto justo en el momento en que la primera voz comienza a cantar.

— ¿Diga?

—Pensé que no me contestarías luego de que te asuste y me dejaste con la palabra en la boca .—dice con tono algo lastimero la voz del otro lado. Pero algo no me calza…

— ¿Farlan? , ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —tomo un pequeño cuadro que estaba en una esquina del librero. En la foto se ve a Levi de pequeño vestido con unos shorts negros, una camisa blanca y un singular pañuelo del mismo color adornando su cuello. Era demasiado tierno y lindo, aunque su expresión no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. En la foto y ahora mantiene la misma expresión con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues…me lo conseguí por ahí~

—No, en serio, como lo conseguiste. Dime antes de que piense que eres de esos tipos raros que acosan a sus víctimas —respondo fingiendo miedo, a lo que Farlan responde con una suave risita.

—No te alarmes, no podría hacerle daño a una persona tan buena como tu… .—su voz se torno un poco ¿extraña? Después de decir eso. —En fin, te llamaba para saber si ya estas desocupado.

Todavía tengo la foto entre mi manos cuando siento una presencia tras de mí.

—Que parte de la orden ''No toques nada'' no entendiste. —casi boto el cuadro del susto que me dio obligándome a dar un leve grito y respingo. Murmuro un ''lo siento'' mientras volteo a ver a Rivaille que coloca sobre una mesita de centro una bandeja con gaseosas y papas fritas.

—¿Eren? ¿Paso algo? —parece que logro escuchar mi pequeño susto.

—N-No es nada Farlan, solo me asuste con algo —respondo tratando de quitarle atención, pero Rivaille no parece hacer lo mismo, en mas, no deja de mirar cada gesto que hago, poniéndome nervioso.

—…¿Estas con Levi? .- pregunta luego de un rato.

—Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— …No, es solo que cuando te vi correr como alma que lleva el diablo vi que te juntabas con él a la entrada, ahí entendí el porqué de tu desesperación al ver la hora…y ahora que lo menciono, me sorprende que sigas con vida jajaja .—se ríe demasiado para mi gusto, si supiera el miedo que pase por eso…y ahora que lo recuerdo, todo fue por su culpa.

—Aja muy gracioso…En fin lo siento por abandonarte como un perro callejero pero debo cortar. Nos vemos mañana. —le doy fin a la conversación al ve que Rivaille espera algo –muy—enojado a que corte.

—No te preocupes pero me debes una hamburguesa….Nos vemos y ahorra porque soy de gustos caros. —trato de replicar pero solo quedo yo y el _tut_ de la llamada cortada.

Y pensar que el me estaba invitando la hamburguesa en primer lugar.

—Vaya que eres bueno para hablar —me mira cruzado de brazos —Ya hasta estaba pensando en golpearte para que terminaras luego.

—Pues, te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho, me conformo con recibir un golpe tuyo diario —suspiro algo exasperado, tratándose de Farlan no es broma cuando dice que es de gustos caros, o más bien de comer en cantidad —Ahora no sé cómo pero le debo una hamburguesa a Farlan.—vuelvo a retomar asiento en el suelo mientras coloco el bendito juego en la consola.

Acerco una papita a mi boca y la dejo reposar en mis labios. Rivaille se acomoda en la cama mientras toma el mando para poder adelantar la presentación y poder jugar pronto.

—No debes ser descuidado cuando se trate de las personas. —dice casi en un murmullo pero perfectamente claro como para que lo pudiera escuchar. Solo lo quedo mirando. No me atreví a preguntar el porqué de su comentario por lo que solo volví mi atención a la pantalla mientras mastico la papita que tenía en mi boca.

—Perdón por ser tan ingenuo .—murmuro haciendo un puchero, no lo hago a propósito, es solo una costumbre que arrastro desde que soy un niño.

Paso el rato y a pesar de por fin estar jugando con pikachu —si, es mi personaje favorito luego de Link.—en la atmosfera quedo ese pequeño aire incomodo, no sé si son cosas mías, pero Rivaille no se veía perturbado por lo que ignore esa extraña sensación.

Al final del día ya había olvidado por completo todo, e incluso pude pasar más tiempo con él. Claro, como _**amigos**_. Aunque no sé cuantas veces me pateo el trasero en el juego, sentí que mi orgullo gamer era destrozado al igual que los jarrones de Legend of Zelda(5).Nos despedimos a la entrada de su apartamento, el se ofreció a acompañarme pero me negué —Aunque hubiese sido una oportunidad—mi hogar quedaba algo cerca asique no era necesario. Nos despedimos a la distancia y seguí mi camino.

Se podría decir que este fue el mejor día lunes de mi jodida existencia.

 **Voice chan al habla:**

 **(1): el Super smash Bross brawl es mi videojuego de ensueños, lo pude jugar solo una vez y Dios, anhelo poder tenerlo entre mis manos :'D, en este capítulo se nota mi deseo frustrado de tenerlo –cries in yapanis-**

 **(2) y (3): esos son videojuegos de terror, aunque claro si los juegas de noches y con auriculares les juro que quedaran tiritonas (por lo menos yo quede así xd) aunque Slenderman lo jugué en el liceo en el cual iba (primero medio) y pues, no me asuste, solo cuando lo volví a jugar de casi me hago pis del susto x'D.**

 **(4) :Oh por margot! Amo esa canción 3 les recomiendo que la escuchen las que no la conozcan, la primera vez que la escuche fue en la película ''mi novio es un zombi '' 3 es muy linda y divertida, se las recomiendo ;) la canción es de ''m83''.**

 **(5): También es un juego! Quizás muchas lo conozcan. La verdad nunca lo he podido terminar. Los jefes de cada templo me dan tanto miedo que debo pedirle a mi hermano que él los mate por mí. Sí, soy una gallinita que teme que monitos 2D salgan de la pantalla para asustarla .**

 **Sor Teresa: es una religiosa reconocida por lo menos aquí en mi país, no sé si por otros países igual xD.**

 **Pero la historia se ve tan entretenida que por eso lo juego xd.**

 **Y como ven, creo que esta historia seguirá, este experimento funciono:'D por ahora.**

 **Aclarare unas cositas antes de continuar:**

 **1.- A Eren no lo hare una nenita enamorada y que todo lo vea color de rosa y todo eso, puede que le den sus momentos gays pero solo un momento xd. No le quitare su masculinidad (¿)**

 **2-. Eren sentirá ''cosas'' por Levi pero no es tonto como para arriesgar una amistad por sentimientos quizás no correspondidos además de prohibidos. Como tampoco es tonto como para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos cada vez que estén solos y cerca, aunque eso cambiara más adelante 7u7**

 **3.- Aunque si es un poco tonto, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor :'v y con eso me refiero a lo de Farlan y lo de por qué Levi le dijo eso al final…-se tapa la boca-**

 **4.- oshe zi, metí un sexy Farlan por ahí. Deben amarlo, ¡ámenlo! 3 sdasasd ( mi bebe no merecía morir ;-;)**

 **5-. Deben estar atentas cuando se hable de ''el examen de vida'' (creo que así le puse xD) se revelaran…cositas e-é**

 **Y eso!**

 **No seguiré mas porque se me puede salir algún spoiler :v**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas esa personitas que comentaron y dieron fav y follow dándome ánimos a que este extraño experimento tuviera continuación. MariaMora,akuma doi, Mr Burn, Ame8910, mapi, miyu-chan y Patatapandicornio –les tira confeti- gracias gentecita de mente sexy 3**

 **Y aprovecho de responder los Guest :**

 **Akuma doi :siii y aquí está la actualización~ y por su pollo que cambiaran, si no ¿qué gracia tendría el escribirlo? :v todo a su tiempo ^^ linda gracias por tu review y actualiza cuando puedas cofcofshoquierounlevivampiroasibiensexycofcofcof xD tu igual cuídate y a tu nena igual – le lanza pétalos de rosas-**

 **Mr Burn: :DDD aquí está la conti! Léela! Te obligo a leerla !–la amenaza con un cuchillo embadurnado en mantequilla- (¿)**

 **Mapi :No lo dejareee, y no sé porque lo miraba, yo solo soy la consciencia de Eren :'v**

 **Miyu-chan: qué bueno que te encante –se ruboriza- y por su pollo intergaláctico que lo seguiré ;) y si, Eren no perderá sus esperanzas:'D algún día, si así lo quiero le daré su dosis de Levi-Love :'D**

 **Y eso otra vez! Xd no se cuando actualice de nuevo, pero ahora me pondré las pilas para por lo menos actualizar un fic por semana :'v es que la musa siempre se va cuando una tiene tiempo u.u**

 **Nos leemos!~**

 **Voice chan fuera.**


End file.
